<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whimper by AndiiErestor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209326">Whimper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor'>AndiiErestor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oracle of Imladris [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B2MEM2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he thought he might burst...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oracle of Imladris [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whimper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkerpie/gifts">Winkerpie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 26 Prompt: End your story with a line of dialogue. For non-story responses, create a fanwork using a famous line of dialogue as inspiration.</p><p>Bonus Prompt: hair-pulling, orgasm-denial, long-fingered</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel lay upon his bed, one hand fisted around his cock, the other in his hair tightly, pulling from the root in pleasure as his other hand sped up its movements…</p><p>Until it stopped.</p><p>Glorfindel panted, for a moment before moving his hand again, picturing Erestor’s long-fingered hand instead of his, wrapped around his most vulnerable appendage, pumping him in time with his own heaving breaths, telling him to wait, wait, <em>wait</em>…</p><p>Until Glorfindel thought he might go mad with want – with <em>need</em> – to find release finally.</p><p>And just when he thought he might burst if he didn’t come…</p><p>“<em>Erestor...</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>